Connection of Heart
by Daya's Naughty Pari
Summary: This is a Belated Happy B'day Gift for Areej. Who interested have a look. Bashers stay away. Aru peep in. Happy Birthday . Love you.


**He'ya peeps.**

 **This story is For Areej aka Areej sachin lover as her Birthday Gift. Actually I don't know it will be a birthday gift for you or a shock gift Aru *wink*. But hope you like it.**

 **And Belated Happy Birthday! Enjoy.**

A Girl was sitting alone at the edge of the bed in her room. The light breeze was coming from the window and wiped her hairs. She was looking something in her lappy which was on her lap. Then she slowly smiles at something looking in the lappy.

She was looking quite innocent. She has chocolaty brown eyes, light brown hair, chubby cheeks with dimples... Everything about her screamed innocence. She was 14 year old girl but

She looked like an angel in a white dress that reaches a little above her smooth milky knees. She moved her delicate little hand to put a strand of her long silky and shiny brunette hair behind her cute ear that has a small diamond stud.

Honeyyyy?! Honey leave it!"

She groaned as she heard her mom's frustrated shouted as she tried to get out of her from internet's world.

"I've been calling you for the past 10 minutes cupcake! Just off it Now!

And listen " Your dad and I are popping out to get some of your coming birthday things. We won't be too long! But still you take care. Love you", her mom said.

"Okay Mom! Love you! Come Back soon. Otherwise i'll be asleep ", she said.

"Sure honey" , her mom smiled and headed to out.

But Aru, as usual she still lost in her world, in her Internet's world... Umm... No... she was lost in her love's life.

After an hour when her mom & Dad came back "HAaPpYyyyy BiRrttHhhdAyyy AaaRuuuu" , The voices booms through the air.

The happiness was only on her face for two minutes and replaced by a grave expression . They saw her princess was crying badly.

"Aru... what happen? ", they rushed to her.

"Aru... Baccha what happen", they asked panicky.

"Sa..ch..inn.. My sachin... He is in Danger. someone kidnapped him. They would kill him. ", She said and burst into tears.

Afrer a while she got unconscious.

Her dad lifted her in his arms and made laid her on bed. And covered her body with a blanket.

" Who is sachin and how do Aru know him?", her father asked to her mom.

"Actually... she don't know him", she said.

"What ", he smirked confusingly .

"Well he is a cid officer. 12 years elder than Aru. She know about him by magazines , internet, TV etc. She trapped by his looks and charms. And from his bravness too. She fell in love with him.", her mom explains .

He sighed amazingly.

"Oh god... Aru..."

After some time when Aru got conscious. She opened her eyes slowly. "Did you get any information about him", she asked and tried to sit.

"Princess please sleep. Don't think about him. he..", he speaking when cut by Aru.

"No..h Dad, I wanna know about him first . Is he OK or NOT ", she said while sitting.

"OK sweetie. If we get any information about him we'll surely tell you .

now you please sleep", Her father said to made her calm and gave her medicine.

She took that and soon the far away sleep embraced her. Her mother stroking her hair. First her mom and then her dad placed a kiss on her forehead and headed out to their room.

"Sa..chi..nnn , sac..hh..inn", She woke sweaty and all out of breath.

She put her phone from her bedside table and called to police.

"Hello... ", she said

"Yes mam, what happened?", a voice came from another side.

"Actually I want to know about sachin's case The Cid Officer who kidnapped yesterday .I'm his one of family mamber. So I just wanna know did you find anything about him", she asked.

"Mam, if you wanna know then you have to come here. we can't give you any information on the phone", he said.

"But.. I can't come there. I'm not in the city", she said.

"Then you can get the information by media as we share with them", he said.

"OK ", And she cut the call as she have no option. Infect she know that the police has now doubting on her.

"No , I can't wait . I have to find him . ", she got down from her bed , quickly changed her outfit. And headed to out.

She looked around .No one there in hall. she took a note pad from the drawer and wrote a note "Sorry Mom & Dad . I know You think I'm mad . Its true that i dont know him personally. I nevel met him. But still I feel a connection with him. I love him. so I'm going to find him. I'll come soon. You'll Don't worry. " She put it on table And rushing outside.

¶¶¶¶¶

She know very well what was the last location of sachin , obviously got it by the news. She walked on the streets.

When she got to Third Street, Her eyes scanned the high rise buildings above her. She wasn't familiar with the LA's financial district, as she was never came in that place. And she would have looked up the map online if she had the phone. After a moment, she finally spotted the address.

The Mattheson Building loomed tall and stately, all gleaming glass and steel in the LA sunshine. That was it which she found from last 2 hours. She walked into the elegant and richly appointed lobby. It was like stepping into a box of expensive French chocolates, except the place may have smelled even better. Her pace slowed down.

She looked around to found anyone for asking about sachin. But there's no one as it was too late in the night. She scanned whole building but couldn't found a single proof which lead her to sachin. She sighed in disappoint. She turned back And about to went from there to explore the streets of city once again When she heard some voices. She headed towards voices. They coming from the basement.

"I really don't understand why boss take him here again. ", One person asked to another.

"Because you're a Duffer. This place was already scanned by police. Now everyone thinking that this was his last location . No one come here to find him. Even no one can think that he is here", second man answered.

"Ohh yeah , but when we could kill him Then why not", First person asked.

"Boss want him alive only for tonight . tomorrow morning he will be finish."He said and they laughed devilishly.

Aru heard their whole conversation. They both headed to upstairs for went to outside . Aru quickly hide nearby. After going them she ran downstairs. And saw sachin in subconscious state. He looked as beat up. She untied her hand .

"Who are you?" , he asked softly.

Before she say anything someone pointed out on her head "Stop Miss little nerdy" , he said but this time Sachin got rid from the ropes and in came the form of fighter.

He kicked in his stomach . This gets the air knocked out of him and he goes flying back.

Sachin sat up now and another goon walked over to him. He kicked sachin in his stomach making him stumble back a bit but he had good balance and was able to kept his stance. He was about to hit him when he heard the voice.

"Stop sachin! otherwise i'll shoot her", he said while pointing on aru's head and hold her by her shoulder.

He turned to him. "No-uh...Dont shoot . ", he said panicky.

Moments later Aru got a chance and hit him. He stumble back. And sachin rushed to him. And punched him on his jaw. Then swing his leg up and kick him in his head .He pushed back. Then he lunge forward so that he could hold him by his shoulders and bring his knee up to his stomach making him double over in pain. He then swing left, swing right , cross jab and then kick his knee backwards so he falls to the ground.

After his blockbuster fight he got the cellphone and called to police.

And Then Went near to Aru.

"Hii... What's your name", he said.

"Areej but you can call me Aru. My all close friends call me Aru " she said.

"Ok so Aru Why you came here?" he asked.

"To protect you", she said .

"And why you wanna protect me", he asked.

"Because I'm your fan. I love you. You're my super hero", she said innocently.

He sighed "But you must not came here. It dangerous you see. If something happened to you?", he said softly.

"But I'm worried for you", she said.

"And what about your mom, dad . They also getting worry for you na. ", He said.

"I left a note for them", she said.

"But still they getting worry for you. Am sure", he said.

"Am sorry", she said while made a puppy face.

"Its OK . But promise you'll never do this again" , he said softly.

"Yeah, promise.", She said.

The officers come there and goons were caught .

"C'mon Aru let's go to your home", he said and they headed outside.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

He drove car silently.

"Will you marry me when I'll getting 18 ", she asked innocently.

"Don't you think you are younger than me", he said.

"So what. girls are always younger than boy for marriage", she said naughtly.

"Yeah... but not that much", he said while laughed.

"Umm... but we can become friends, you'll be my very special friend", he said.

"You mean girlfriend", she exclaimed.

he gave her a smirk.

"I..I mean I'm a girl . and will be your friend then its automatically girlfriend na." she said naughtly.

A big laugh broke his face. "Sure ", he said.

A wider smile shattered on her face.

They reached at the home. Where her mom dad were very worried about her.

Her dad pacing in the hall where her mom sat on the sofa. Her head in her hands.

"Mom, Dad", Aru screamed .

"Aru... " her Mom sat up From the sofa and her dad looked at the door. Aru was standing in front of them.

They rushed to Aru and wrapped their arms around her. Tears were rolling down on their cheeks. "Where you gone. You know how much we worried about you. We got so scared." her dad asked.

"Am sorry Dad , am sorry mom. I promise I don't do this again", she said.

"Its OK baby", they said and again hugged her.

"I love you both of you", she said.

"We love you too baccha", they said wiping their tears and pulled away from the hug. Then they saw sachin.

"Thank you so much , You brought my daughter back safely", said Her dad to him.

"No , I think she bring me back safely. She's a brave girl" , he said smilingly .

"Yeah... and crazy for you too", her father said.

"No-uh , I am not crazy . I love him. ", she said.

"But your age is not suitable to love me", said sachin.

"Why? I heard somewhere that ' pyar me umar ki sima nhi hoti' , she said.

"Yeah, But its not love Aru... It just an attraction. Try to understand" , He said.

"OK, if you say s **o " ,** she said **.**

"That's like a good kid", he said.

"Kid ! Am not a kid . Am 14 year old. ", she said annoyingly.

"But you still our little princess", He said while looking at her dad.

"Right" , her dad said.

"Huhh..." she sighed and bound her hands .

Everyone laughed.

"OK now let your angriness go and come cut the cake." her dad said .

They went to inside and she cut the cake. Sachin, her mom & dad singing happy birthday song and clapping.

"OK, now I have to go. Aru happy birthday once again", He said crunching down to her.

She kissed him on his cheek "Thank you and love you" and hugged him.

"I love you too little princess" , he said to her and pulled him from herself and headed to out.

 **Its true that 'Pyar me umar ki sima nhi hoti' but sometimes you have to be practical and vo kahte hai na ki 'Pyar me saath hona jaroori nhi hota, Pyaar me hona jaroori hoti hai'.**

 **The End.**

 **A/N ~ So How was it ?**

 **Please let me know how you feel about it. And am sorry if I did any mistake or its hurts you even a little bit.**

 **Happy Birthday once again.**

 **God Bless you. May your all Dreams come true.**


End file.
